The Heart and Sword
by Kayla The Killer
Summary: Kayla Utakawi gets the game Sword Art Online but she soon learns more than herself she learns friendship and love and hate factor as well OCS ACCEPTED
1. The Game We Are Stuck In

_Chapter 1-The Game that we are stuck in._

Today in Japan a game came out by the name of Sword Art Online All the gamers were crazy were about it.

walking down a hallway was a girl she had brown hair that goes to her shoulders and her school uniform.

(link after this chapter)

This girls name is Kayla Utakawi and the school montaku high she was a top student in the school and was very 'happy' about it she hardly shows her feeling and never really is a student who ask for help she is also known as the most cutest girl in school but she hardly last a week in dating she says its to past her mind to be worry for the male kind she never talks in school and she has one friend a person who is like her but unimportant to the story.

Kayla walked spotting a girl with dirty blonde hair holding a game two of them

"KAYLA HEY"she waved running to her

"what Rayne"she asked and spotted the game and gasped

"is this what i think it is"Kayla asked grabbing one

"yep and i got one for you and me"she said

Kayla hugged Rayne and ran home to set it up and play,Kayla was smiling in joy you see Kayla has a secret she was a gamer,there was one game she played and it was so cool it put you in the game,she lived alone only with her brother Gage Utakawi who you will learn more on later,she ran in the house plugging it in and put the helmet on everything went white

Name

Password

Kayla

Kayla was put in a world full of monsters and towns like mid-evil times Kayla's appearance in the game was a flat chested nerdy girl who had no good looks at all, this was to hid her true self in this world as she walked in the town a message popped up

**Welcome Kayla to Sword art online here you can battle monsters for a level up or more play fair by the creater**

Kayla closed it and walked seeing it was the town of beginnings she looked around and saw people this made her confused because half of the girls were acting like guys don't get her wrong she knows a lot of girls who are like guys but these girls are full blown and the guys don't notice but Kayla sure did she walked to the middle of the town and she got a present she pressed the button and her clothes changed to a red shirt with brown pants black boots and a brown hooded cloak she looked at her self and sighed she walked the guys giving her a laughing look but she shrugged it off

The day passed and Kayla went to log out but couldn't

"What the-"she looked and saw no one could

the sky turned black and Kayla looked around a large figure came in the middle of the town "welcome players to your new world and your death lets show who you really are"the voice boomed and everyone's body changed to their real self Kayla's eyes widen she couldn't understand this why would this guy stop the players from leaving

"now let me tell you the rules stay alive if you die...you die never to return here or the world you live in"the voice said everyone was gasping

"that all have a nice life"and the person disappeared

Kayla looked and saw almost half the people from her school and she blinked as they looked at her they bombard her with questions till she realed back and punched the closet person in the nose she huffed

"Leave me alone you dirty rats"she said and left to find a way to survive this game as she walked she was tackled she had a feeling 3 bodies

"GET OFF ME"Kayla yelled shoving the 3 off her

"my bad Kayla"a male voice said

"hu what how dare you know my-"she said and gasped

"BROTHER"Kayla hugged Gage and didn't stop hugging gage hugged back and smiled as he did

"why are you here"Kayla asked

"i saw you and i wanted to join good thing i did"he smiled

"hey KK"another voice said

"donovan?"she asked looking up at him and kneeling next to Gage was Rayne

"what do we do"Kayla asked softly

"survive"Gage said hugging her

_Hey guys here is the oc sheet_

Name-

Age-

Gender-

Appearance-

Personality-

Weapon-

unique skills-

(ADD NUMBERS AFTER THIS)

strength-

agility-

dexirty-

cooking-

snecking-

knife/dagger welding-

equersium-

light class equipment-

detection-

pickpocket

prefrence clearer(SOLO,With group things like that)-


	2. Level Up Kayla

Chapter 2-Level Up Kayla

The group sat in a inn her brother got with Rayne,the gang sat in a awkward silence Kayla sighed and spoke up to break the silence

"um what do we do"she asked and looked around

"level up i suppose lets stay here for another day and go on are way"he touched the air and a box popped up and a party request popped around all of them Donovan gave Kayla a nod and pressed accept along with Rayne

"come on Kayla"he said softly and Kayla pressed accept and saw the group names and she looked out the window and sighed she was only a level 1 how is it she was able to get stronger she groaned and stood

"ill be back"she said her group heads turned to look at her but she turned and left ignoring them.

she sighed as she walked she spotted a shop keeper and pulled out money the old man shook his head and smiled

"no charge what may i get you"he asked

"i want to get some food"she said and the man nodded and grabed some bread

"arigato"she bowed and left while walking she was bumped by a cloak figure she watch the person disappear in the crowd Kayla looked at him as he left she huffed and fallowed him to give her a piece of her mind she saw he walked down a ally and she ran to him

"Kayla"the cloak figure said in a low manly voice Kayla blinked

"how do you know me"she said pulling out her puny weapon

"you got guts kid but that weapon is going to take you no where"he said

Kayla gasped she looked down knowing it was true till he turned pulling a sword out and she gasped,Kayla could see the smirk on his face as he threw the weapon in front of her feet

"take this and survive"he said and left in the shadows

"_survive_"ran through her head over and over she nodded and picked the sword up

"_wow this is not as heavy as i thought_"she took the sword out its seath and swung it

"perfect"she grinned and put it away and ran to her party not knowing a shadow watched her.

she arrived and saw Donovan was awake while others were asleep she took her hooded Cloak off and her gloves

"Donovan"she said poking his shoulder

"Kayla your back late what happened"he asked as he fixed his blonde nappy hair

"i got held up some Cloak man gave me this"she pulled out the sword

"WOW its a rapier"he grabbed the sword checking it out

"and its mine"she smirked

"than your on frontlines"he smirked

Kayla paled over and snatched her sword

"im fine helps me level up"she grinned

Donovan sighed and went to bed Kayla looked at her weapon im ready for anything she nodded and went to bed

"KAYLA MARIE UTAKAWI"screams were heard

Kayla shot up and screamed loudly the group looked at her Gage holding the sword

"whats this"he asked

"a sword"she said grinning

"ITS A RAPEIR"gage yelled in her face and sighed

Kayla turned green and coughed mumbling some words and the group laughed but not Gage

"LETS GO WE HAVE LEVELING UP TO DO"gage yelled and left huffing Kayla giggled and the gang fallowed

_sorry its short ill make it up to ya bye bye_


	3. Forever Gone

Chapter 3-Forever Gone

The day was pretty normal Kayla was level 6 now and the others level 3 or 4 Kayla was learning new skills with her Rapier she could now move with quick speed when fighting Rayne was standing next to Gage hands behind her back Gage smiled as they walked Kayla and Donovan were talking and laughing.

"you think they might be together after all"Rayne asked in a innocent voice

"nah not yet though"Gage said and patted her head

Rayne blushed and looked away smiling she was very easy to get in her heart,

Gage was the main one though a week before the game Rayne did a project on the game and the non-Gamers laughed at her but Gage backed up for her he was a star in Basketball and they stopped picking on her but when the game came out she didnt go to school till she got the game for her and Kayla who been hiding the fact she was a gamer,

"so Kayla your a Level 6"Donovan said looking her over the last fight she got a new outfit and she opened her box and put it on it was a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves and black boots with silver plates to protect her shins. she has a silver plate worn on her coat, which was on his left side, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. she wears a strap, that goes over her right shoulder and under it to wrap around her left side, that holds at first just her first weapon which is a Rapier

"Wow Kayla you look amazing"Donovan laughed softly

Kayla blushed and looked away she smiled and nodded her head she arrived at floor 3 and smiled

"Amazing"Rayne and Gage along with Donovan said Kayla nodded and she went in the town to check it out

everyone was acting normal she smiled and looked above her she saw a shadow disappear and she blinked confused she went to it and saw a opening of about 20 men and one man was standing smiling

"silence silence now we all be leveling up great now its time to put the skills to the test"he said and looked around

Kayla opened her box up and put on her old black hooded cloak and put the hood on she walked and sat on the top where no one sat except 2 men she gasped softly and saw a man drop behind them and sat

"the shadow"she whisperd and griped her pants growling he looked around and sighed

"she didn't fallow"he said and looked over at Kayla's direction and grinned"never mind"he said in the mans ear

"we found a boss and i need you guys to partner up we cant take it on alone"he ssaid

everyone began to partner up leaving Kayla alone she sighed and a tap on the shoulder made her look at him and she blinked

"hi i'm Nathaniel and i wanna know partner up"he asked

"sure just a quick sec"she said and opened her box up to party and she left

"ok you can send me one"she said a party request popped up and she clicked accept she saw her name under his and he smiled

"well it nice to meet ya Kayla"he smiled

Kayla and Nathaniel sat and looked over at the three men who were looking at them

"who are they"he asked in her ear

"No idea"she said back and stood with Nathaniel as they walked away

"so now that we are partners what will you like to do"he asked

"no idea i just arrived here and ready to battle a boss"she said they both laughed

Kayla had a flash of angry faces of her last party yelling how could you and stuff like that she sighed and shook her head and continued with talking with Nathaniel and how to beat the boss she saw the 3 men look over her way and Nathaniel grabbed her hand and they ran away

"i think they know you"he said and smiled

"how would they in the real world i never talk to peo-"she was cut off

"i know i go to your school"he said

Kayla knew finally who he was and giggled as she ran beside him they came up to a flower field Kayla sat and sighed

"im happy i finally know someone here besides my brother and friends"she said

"i beat none of my friends came wimps"he chuckled and he looked at the sky and frowned"but one did"he added

"who?"she asked

"Samantha"he said and smiled

"oh really now"Kayla stood up and turned to him thumbs up

"you better take care of this Samantha"Kayla said and the two walked off back to town

Kayla arrived at the house her brother rented she walked in and saw unhappy faces and this made Kayla sigh

"YOU LEFT"Rayne yelled and glared at her friend

"sorry but i had to"Kayla said trying to defend herself and walked to the bed she was suppose to sleep at

"and why"her brother said glaring at her

"i have a mission to battle a boss and i was told to partner up so i did and it turned out to be someone close to me

"and we are not"Gage yelled

"you guys are"she yelled back but they turned away

a message popped in front of her and Kayla gasped

**We are leaving early Atiko said-Nathaniel**

"go"a voice said making Kayla look up and gasped

"D-Donovan"she said walking to him

"just go Kayla"Donovan yelled and made her run off

Kayla sighed and went to the gather of the knights Kayla spotted Nathaniel and went to him with a sad look

"what happened"he asked

"my brother and friends"she said and hid her face with her hands shaking from her pained heart Nathaniel hugged her

soon Akito said it was time to head they walked for what seemed like forever but they arrived

"ready"Nathaniel asked and Kayla nodded

Akito opened the a huge dog monster appeared Kayla's eyes widen as the dog roared standing on its hind feet it pulled out a sword and Akito yelled out attack the 20 people charged including Kayla and Nathaniel

"SWITCH"Nathaniel yelled and Kayla jumped in and used her quick speed and started to attack the monster she jumped back and did it again and again the monster's HP dropped but still had enough energy to swing his sword Kayla gasped waiting for the impact to the cloak figure jumped in front of her taking the blow

"hu no"she ran to him taking it off and gasped tears falling

"Gage"she cried out

"s-sorry"he coughed out"i wanted to protect you"he said his hp was on red and still went slowly

"NO DONT LEAVE ME"she yelled

"i love you sister live on"he said and he went into a little peices Kayla yelled out and started crying

"brother brother NO"she yelled everyone looked at her with sad eyes

Kayla stood and glared at the moster

"AHHHHHHHH"she charged and sliced the monsters stomach the monster disappeared and a big congrats popped in big letters

a present popped in front of Kayla she opened it and new hood popped up her brothers she cried again falling to her knees and the knights gave her hugs and pats on the back as they returned home.


	4. Going Solo

Chapter 4-going Solo

"your leaving"Nathaniel,Rayne and Donovan yelled looking at Kayla

"yeah i am after my brother died i cant stand the fact that it may be me next"she sighed and stood wearing her brothers hood and sighed"bye"she said and walked out hands in pockets

she saw 3 of the knights who were with her and Nathaniel when battling the boss they bowed and tried saying something but Kayla kept walking they went to grab her to see if she was ok but she took a turn and left out the town the knights sighed and looked at one another,as she walked a feeling of regret and neglet hit her but she shook her head and kept walking Kayla looked around and saw the next town,

"is this floor 4"she asked herself as she pulled up her map and looked"yep floor 4"she said

she walked in the town and saw about 200 players from the 4,000 that joined this god forsaken game she went to the middle of town and sat by a fountain head on her knees till she heard a voice

"very beatiful hu"a male said she looked up at him and gasped

"oh im sorry i didnt introduce my self im Kento Valdus"he said

"Kayla-Kayla Utakawi"she said softly

Kayla looked him over and gave a small blush he was tall, lean built. Brown hair that partly covers his right eye. Light blue eyes with a pointed jawbone face. Has a scar across his forearm from defending against a knife-fight. Wears a dark blue light armor with streaks of silver, and a dark blue cape with stars on it. Left hand guard has a small round disc that can act as a shield to minimize some damage. she had to admit he was cute but she was not here for the whole love intrest

"well nice meeting you Kento but i must be on my way"she bowed and turned away till she was grabbed on the shoulder he jumped back hands in air

"s-sorry"he said in a nervous tone"_i-im not acting myself"_he thought and rubbed behind his neck"you looked sad so i came to see what was-"he was cut off

"thats none of your concern"she said finally and left to find a inn

"what was her problem"he said eyebrow raised as he left.

Kayla sighed having trouble with the shop keeper

"Please its one night"Kayla said in a pleading voice

"no money,no stay"he said and left Kayla growled till she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned around and blinked

"oh hi uh i just saw the shop keeper was giving you trouble"he was going to say something else but the girl gripped his shirt

"DO YOU HAVE MONEY"she yelled

the man nodded and pushed her gently off and fixed his clothes

"so it was they money wise hu"he said and saw Kayla nodded head low

"yeah"she mumbled

"why do you have no money"he asked Kayla stiffened and shrugged

"hm well we can get one together i'm Sombra Blaskowitz"he smiled

"k-kayla utakawi"she said and they shook hands

They walked to the shop keeper and got a room

"so kayla tell me how did you get that weapon"he asked as he sat on the bed on the right

"a shadow i mean brother gave it to me"she said looking away

"a shadow brother"he asked grinning

Kayla sighed and took a bite of the bread they got

"so who is your brother"he asked

"someone who is dead"she said and finished

"oh"he said

"yeah so just drop it"she said and laid back in the bed and closed her eyes falling asleep

Sombra looked at her and sighed he turned the lights off and

*time skip*

Kayla woke up she raised her hand and touched her cheeks feeling tears she couldnt belive it she was crying in her sleep but she sat up seeing Sombra asleep his back to her she stood and grabbed her sword and walked out the room the inn keeper glared at her but she pushed it to the side

"hey Kayla!"she turned and saw Kento run up she blinked and turned to him

"hey Kento whats up"she asked

"i wanted to come and check on you"he smiled

Kayla chuckled and patted his head Kento blushed but she than frowned

"im fine just had a rough day"she said and Kento nodded

Kayla got a message from Donovan she opened it and gasped

**we are coming to Floor 4 where are you-Everyone**

"I got to go"Kayla said and went to run off but Kento stopped her

"wait why"he asked

"uh um n-no reason"she said and ran away leaving a confused Kento behind

"you sure she said she was going to be at floor 4 i mean its been 6 weeks and i only notice 200 out of 4'000 of the players that joined"Nathaniel said as he walked behind Donovan

"im sure i know kayla"he said

"yeah right"Rayne said she grew to hate Donovan now and Nathaniel grew to as well but Donovan never lost his funny state

Kayla saw them pass her and she sighed in relief she walked out and headed for the boss alone


End file.
